icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-4233280-20120812013518/@comment-3486806-20120812155634
iLost And Found, an iCarly fanfiction chapter 10 "Okay, here goes: lately, I've been feeling... I've been having these feelings lately and it's just…" Freddie began haphazardly, trying to phrase his sentence appropriately. "Freddie, hey, come on. It's me, you can tell me anything. Whatever it is, you know that right?" Carly pressed urgently, laying her hand over his while they sat on the swings together. Something seemed to register in Freddie's eyes when he glanced back at Carly and looked at her steadily. "We've been friends a long time, right?" Freddie asked slowly. "Right," Carly agreed readily. "We've been through so much together. You've always been there for me, always had my back through everything. You're my 'go-to' person." Freddie continued sincerely. "You know you're my go-to, right?" Carly asked slowly. Freddie nodded and continued speaking. "Okay, so you'll know that what I'm about to say isn't just on some crazy whim. I've had a lot of time to think about this. There's someone in my life that I really care about, as more than a friend. I think I'm starting to fall for her in a big way. I know I've felt like this before, but it's different this time, Carly. I think this could be the real deal." Freddie stated slowly and more assuredly. "Freddie, are you saying that you're in love with this girl?" Carly asked in astonishment. Carly knew that Freddie had always had a crush on her. But to hear him admit to feelings bordering on love made her heart swell even more. This was more than she could've expected and hoped for. "I think I am, Carly." Freddie confessed after a few seconds of deliberation. "Do you think I should tell her?" he asked slowly as he looked Carly directly in the eyes. Her heart hammered in her chest while she tried to avoid his alluring hazel eyes. But it was too late; she was already drowning with no chance of coming up for air. It was now or never. "Of course you should tell her, Freddie. Especially if there's a chance that she feels the same way about you." Carly replied seriously. Freddie placed his head in his hands and clutched at his hair. "You're right, Carly. I have to tell her how I feel. But how do I do that? She doesn't exactly respond to normal situations in a predictable way. I mean, it's Sam for God's sake," Freddie murmured emphatically. Carly, who had been poised for a very different answer, felt as if her heart had stopped in that moment. One minute, it had been hammering and thudding like a freight train; the next, it was as quiet and dull, as if it had been hooked up to a life support system and someone had switched it off. All the breath had been knocked out of her figuratively and literally. "I never thought I'd ever feel this way about Sam, someone who just presses my buttons at every opportunity and makes my blood boil. But lately, these feelings have been slowly creeping up on me ever since she came back. She dragged me off to Moscow a couple of days ago and I ended up kissing her in the pouring rain, just like that..."